This invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to a toy which produces and shapes masses of small bubbles to simulate objects.
There have been many toys suggested by the prior art which contain mechanisms for producing bubbles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,644, H. Senior et al, issued Apr. 20, 1954; U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,868, R. A. Lathrop, issued June 24, 1958; U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,894, H. W. Walden, issued July 15, 1958; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,829, N. A. Greene, issued Sept. 30, 1958 all disclose various toys which contain a mechanism for blowing bubbles. In each of these toys, however, the object of the toy is to blow one or more bubbles as an end in and of itself. These toys take different forms, however; and often represent a figure (such as a person) which appears to be blowing the bubbles. Another toy which produces bubbles is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,515, issued July 6, 1971, to the assignee of the present application; this toy is a doll which produces a shampoolike foam in its hair when its sides are squeezed so that the doll appears to be shampooing its hair.
None of the prior art discloses, however, a toy which has a mechanism for producing masses of small bubbles and utilizing those bubbles to produce a recognizable shape.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and unique toy which produces masses of small bubbles and to shape those bubbles to provide a recognizable form.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved mechanism for generating bubbles.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved toy capable of generating and shaping bubbles in a number of recognizable forms.